Spy Agency XIII
by TheAuthorsWhoDerped
Summary: Organization XIII: super-secret spy agency! Join Organization XIII and 4 new characters on adventures to keep world order.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm back. Feel free to shoot me for being gone so long. I've been suffering from a SEVERE case of writer's block. So that's why I've been gone for a super long time. But, I'm back now! And this story isn't so much Kingdom Hearts as it is the Organization in a spy agency...but it sounded cool, so I thought I would do it. The idea came to me after seeing Captain America: Winter Soldier yesterday. Awesome movie, so go see it if you haven't. Anyways, onto the first chapter of (I SWEAR TO YOU) many more to come! - Wind/Cayl**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot in this story. I don't own Dixmarna, Exandra, Nixdosma, or Exikta. They belong to my derping partner, Berry/Dran. I also don't own any of the other peeps in the story either. Those go to SquareEnix.**

Chapter 1- Axel POV

There's a loud banging on my door followed by a yell of "Axel, Xemnas wants you downstairs! We've got a mission, and it looks pretty interesting!"

I drag myself out of my bed and open my mouth to confirm to Xigbar that I'm up and getting ready, but the door bursts open before I can get a word out of my mouth. I sigh, and say, "I'm up. Kicking down the door was not necessary." I pull on a black shirt and some khakis and black combat boots, and push past Xigbar and the broken door. "You're paying for the door," I grumble, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Someone's not a morning person," jeers Xigbar.

"Shut up."

…..

Downstairs, Xemnas, Saïx, Zexion, and Demyx are already gathered around a computer screen. They look up as Xigbar and I walk over. "Good, you're here," says Xemnas. "I was beginning to worry you had gotten lost."

I roll my eyes. "How could I get lost in the place I live? So, what's this mission that Xigbar felt was so necessary that it called for kicking down my door?" I peer at the computer screen. On it are the files of four people:

Name: Exandra

Code name: The Ghost

Abilities: Keeps allies off the grid. Excellent hacker and coder.

Name: Exikta

Code name: The Nymph

Abilities: Excellent at close-combat. Fast.

Name: Nixdosma

Code name: The Siren

Abilities: Known to drive her enemies and attackers into madness. Methods unknown. (Mainly due to the victims being unable to speak.)

Name: Dixmarna

Code name: The Phoenix

Abilities: Especially skilled in aerial combat. Uses a pair of specially designed robotic wings to swoop onto her opponents. Resistant to fire. Able to control fire.

I look up at Xemnas. "Who are these people?" I look back at the computer screen. "They sound like spies."

"These girls are like supreme beings. They are your age, Axel," I stare at him, and he nods, smiling slightly. He then turns to address the others. "Your mission is to find the girls and bring them in. They could be valuable assets to us. The best strategy is to take out Exandra first. If they find out you are there, Exandra will be able to erase everything on them and they can flee. Your next target will be Exikta. She'll be a formidable opponent, but I have faith in your abilities. Avoid Nixdosma at all costs. She will be your last target. Dixmarna...she's small, but strong, and she has the advantage in the skies," Xemnas sweeps the room with his eyes, looking at everyone. "You should have no problem with this mission, provided you are silent. Any warning that the girls receive will mean everyone about to depart will end up injured, crazy, or dead, and the girls will be gone."

I take a deep breath. "Any other tips?" I ask. Xemnas chuckles, and nods.

"When facing Dixmarna or Exikta, be strategic. They are both very clever girls. Nixdosma as well. Wear earplugs if you must, but always be prepared for anything. And watch the skies."

Everyone nods, and Xemnas dismisses us. On our way to the cars, I can't help but wonder how Xemnas knew everything about the girls. It wasn't on their files, so how? I decide it's nothing, and slide into a car, followed by Zexion, Demyx, and Xigbar.

"Okay, we need a plan. I vote that we split up and go after a different girl," says Zexion. We all nod in agreement. "Right. We'll start with our most formidable combat opponent: Dixmarna. She's-"

"I want to go after her," I say. Zexion looks at me, and shakes his head.

"Her file said she's resistant to fire. And you use fire. You'll be useless against her. I was going to suggest you go after Exikta. I think Xigbar would be better suited to Dixmarna. He can shoot her down.

Demyx, you'd be a good match for Nixdosma, if she shows. I'll handle Exandra. I'm the quietest out of all of you, so I can take her out without disturbing her."

We all nod again. "So, any plans on how to actually take out the girls?" I ask.

"Nope."

"Great."

**Author's Note: I'm super excited for this story! That was actually pretty fun to write. If you want to know who Dixmarna, Exikta, Exandra, and Nixdosma are, go check out the other stories on this account, Truly Complete and Different, written by my BFF, Berry/Dran! They're awesome stories, and you totally need to read them. I promise that I will have more chapters up almost immediately! **

**Remember to rate and review! It means a boatload to me!**

** - Wind/Cayl 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I promised a quick chapter, so here it is! I've learned that my best ideas come while I'm inconvenienced; for example, on the toilet. So, I took a bath and would you believe it, I had an idea! It took many forms, so I'm hoping it turns out all right. I'm gonna try to make this chapter a bit longer than the last one. Pardon my inability to write action scenes. I'm gonna give it my best shot! Also, when I had Berry/Dran read my first chapter, she noted that I forgot the ever-present organization coats. I have no idea how to incorporate those long coats that are simply not suited to spies. So if you review, leave me some ideas on what to do for them! **

**-Wind/Cayl**

Chapter 2- Zexion POV

Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, and I climb out of the car when it pulls to a stop in front of a normal-looking building. We grab guns and bullet-proof vests out of a trunk and head out, moving along the perimeter of the building.

Xigbar stops us about 50 feet from the entrance to the main building, which I believe is where Exandra might be stationed. "Don't make a noise and listen. I thought I heard something. Demyx, keep your eye on the sky," he whispers. Everyone pauses and listens. A very faint, almost unnoticeable sound of flapping wings. Large wings. I tense at the sound. I look up, but see nothing. Scanning the rooftops, I see nothing. We listen again, and the flapping has stopped, and I have the distinct feeling we're being watched. But another scan of the area yields no signs of anyone watching us.

We continue on our path, but we are much quieter and tense than before. When we are thirty feet from our goal, we split up. I keep heading forward into the main building, Demyx heads to the right, Axel to the left, and Xigbar begins to climb the nearest building in search of Dixmarna.

I push open the glass door of the building, wincing as it squeaks. I shut it quietly, and look around. It looks like a normal office building, just abandoned. The front desk is covered with dust, and the chairs are old and covered with an ugly flower print upholstery. I listen for any noise, and I am not disappointed. Giggling comes from the floor above me. I move closer to the stairs and listen, cathcing snatches of conversation.

"-right, Exa. On it now-"

"-before you go, find Dixy and warn-"

"-seal the doors, right?"

"Yes."

The conversation stops there, and two girls come thundering down the stairs. I duck behind the front desk just in time. One girl has short, dark brown hair and is surprisingly tall, and the other has messy, reddish-brown hair and is shorter than the other girl by a good foot or so. I watch as they push the glass door open and disappear outside.

Once they are out of sight, I move up the stairs, checking behind me every once in a while for the girls. I make it to the top, and I stop. The whole room is computer screens. Scanners, screens, and grids cover every surface. A shorter girl, not as short as the one I saw earlier, but still short, stands in front of a screen with a digital grid with blinking red dots on it. She zooms in on an area, and I see on the screen Xigbar, moving stealthily across a rooftop. _A security camera,_ I think with resentment. _They know we're here, and we haven't even made a move yet. _I move closer to her, and ready my tranquilizer bullets. When I'm within ten feet of her, I shoot. The girl falls the ground with a dart stuck in her shoulder.

I take her place at the computer and watch as Axel and Demyx cross paths. They're saying something, but I can't make it out, so I turn up the volume.

"-can't find any of them. Wonder if Zexion's had any luck."

"Axel, what happens if we don't bring back one of the targets?"

"No idea."

I hear a voice coming from the top right corner. I see the shorter girl from earlier looking into a camera lens. "Hey, Exa, we've got two of them in our sights. Use that microphone thingy that you're always using to talk to us. Have you got all the files erased? Exikta and I need to know whether to shoot these guys or not."

I'm not sure what to do. If I use the microphone, they'll send someone down here to attack. If I don't, they'll know something's wrong and send someone down here anyway. I look up at Xigbar again. Nothing.

"Exa," says the taller girl. "We need to know. Dixy's on her way up to you now. If you don't respond, we're coming to find you."

I'm officially screwed. I hurry over to a window and open it, looking for Axel and Demyx. I see them, and motion for them to run. They look up at me, see my signal, and take off. I turn back to the unconscious Exandra and heave her over my shoulder. I have to get her back to a car and lock her in, or else she'll wake up and go back to erase everything. I just make it out the building, when I hear Xigbar's laugh and the sound of furious screaming, obviously coming from a pissed off girl.

I look upwards in search of Dixmarna, and I'm not disappointed. A girl with wavy brown hair with fiery red streaks in it is throwing fire at an unseen enemy – Xigbar, I assume – and yelling profanity at him. The oddest thing about her, though, is the pair of silver mechanical wings that are keeping her aloft. She sends a huge ball of fire out of her fingers, and then laughs. "Nice try!" she yells. Then, she turns in the air and dives towards the window to the room I was just in. She peers in, and while her back is turned, I aim my tranquilizer gun at her and prepare to fire. But before I can, I feel a fist connect with my head, causing me to fall and see stars.

I look around drowsily and see the taller girl from earlier standing over me, aiming a very real gun at my head. Before she can pull the trigger, she falls to the ground with a dart sticking out of her arm. I peer around her and see Axel putting a gun back into his pocket. "You looked like you needed some help there, Zexy," says Axel, grinning.

"Yes, thanks. And don't call me that," I say, pushing the heavy girl off of me and standing up, brushing the dust off my pants. I look down at the girl, Exikta, I assume, and look back at Axel. "You're carrying her." I state evenly. Axel smirks and picks her up.

"Say," says Axel, stopping suddenly. "Any word from Demyx or Xigbar?"

I shake my head. "Xigbar could be injured or dead. He was fighting with Dixmarna, and I think she defeated him. Demyx…I honestly don't know." Just as I say that, we hear Demyx scream and a girl laughing girlishly. We turn towards the source, and see through a window Nixdosma and Demyx fighting, if you can call Demyx clutching his head and Nixdosma saying something fighting. We watch as Demyx manages to grab his gun and shoot the girl, and then collapse.

Axel and I run in and help him. "Ow…" moans Demyx, rubbing his head. "Massive…headache…" I laugh lightly and help him up, and Axel grabs Nixdosma and carries her with Exikta.

"We're only missing Dixmarna and Xigbar, now," he says, wincing under the weight of Exikta. We hear a voice from behind us, and turn to see the source. Dixmarna stands at the doorway to the building, smirking in a way similar to Axel. She folds the silver wings and looks around the room.

"Well, it seems I'm outnumbered," she says, and her gaze lands on Axel being weighed down by Exikta and Nixdosma. "And you've got your lackey here carrying my friends. Can I ask exactly why you're here, anyway?" Dixmarna looks around again, and then sits down in a chair. I look at her, and then my companions. She looks at me inquisitively. "Well?" she asks impatiently. "I need a good reason to go with you. Obviously that what you're here for, but asking us to come with you simply wouldn't suffice."

We all stare at her, and then I answer. "We were only told to bring you to our headquarters."

"Well, that's disappointed and disconcerting. You really could have knocked on the door and asked. Would have saved you a lot of trouble. Okay, I'll come with you. No need to shoot me. And your friend is fine. He's hanging out by one of your cars." Dixmarna looks at me, and motions for me to lead the way. At first I'm extremely confused as to why she's acting this way, but I brush it off and head towards the cars with Axel, Demyx, and Dixmarna in tow.

…..

We make it back to headquarters in about 15 minutes. I charged Axel with the job of riding with Dixmarna, even though I have a feeling she wouldn't cause any trouble. But I couldn't be too cautious, especially since I have no idea who she is. As we walk into the building, Dixmarna and her friends (Exandra, Nixdosma, and Exikta woke up on the ride back) gape at it. "This place is like, a tech wonderland," Exandra says breathlessly. The others don't look as fascinated at that aspect, but we pass a training room and they smile with awe.

"Oh, good. You've returned," says Xemnas as we walk in. "Dixmarna, Exandra, Nixdosma, Exikta, the reason you have been brought here is because we, meaning Saïx and I, want you to join our organization."

Dixmarna huffs in annoyance, and Xemnas looks at her, confused. To clarify, she says "Honestly, you couldn't have sent an email, or maybe just knocked on the door? It's much more polite and we'd be much more likely to say yes."

Saïx looks incredibly disgusted with her, but speaks up. "We prefer to do things forcefully. We could not be sure how you would respond to us pulling up and taking you away." In response, Xigbar pulls up his sleeve to reveal a large 3rd degree burn. Dixmarna chuckles when she sees it.

"You brought that upon yourself. Didn't your boss here warn you that I use fire? Besides, you started shooting at me, so I responded." Xemnas scowls slightly, but Saïx is giving the her a death glare. _If Dixmarna doesn't get out of here or shut up, she'll end up dead, _I think.

"It doesn't matter what methods they used. You are here, and I need an answer. Yes or no?" asks Xemnas, who is beginning to look impatient. The four girls turn towards each other and whisper, and then turn back around. This time, it's Nixdosma who speaks.

"Yep!"

**Author's Note: Here it is, the second chapter! I feel like I skimmed through all the fighting...I hate doing that, but I didn't want to drag it out. If you didn't catch it at the beginning, I need ideas for what to do about the coats! Personally, I was gonna go without them, but Berry/Dran made the point how crucial they are...I feel like they are too long to be suited to a spy's work, but maybe someone can be creative with it. I sure can't...English homework drained my mind of creativity. The next chapter should be up soon. Maybe in the next week or so. Spring break is next week, so I have writing time then. I promise I'll be consistent with this story! **

**Rate and review! :3**

** – Wind/Cayl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, okay: I'm really late. But I'm determined to get this chapter complete if it kills me. I've just been a bit busy working on a script for The Little Mersaïx. And listening to This Little Girl by Cady Groves. Anyway, since no one has given me any ideas for what to do about the coats, I'm going to have it so that the coats are more like jackets. Feel free to shoot me, but I needed an idea and I like this one. Now, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Dixy, Exa, Nix, and Exikta. They belong to my derping partner, Berry/Dran.**

Chapter 3 – Dixmarna's POV

Xemnas had Saïx guide me, Exa, Nix, and Exikta to our new rooms. I had to deal with Saïx giving me icy glances, so I returned his glares with fiery ones of my own. After a particularly frosty look from him, I decide to ask him what I did wrong. "Okay, what have I done to you to earn such cold looks from you?" At this, he looks startled for a moment, but as soon as I see it, the look is gone. Saïx ignores me. "Fine, whatever, don't answer me," I say with sarcasm. "I don't care."

After dropping off the others at their new rooms, Saïx guides me to my room. He opens the door, hands me a key card, and leaves. I can already tell he doesn't like me, and therefore I shall not like him any more than he likes me, which, on a scale of one to ten, ten being absolute love and one being absolute hate, is -100. I walk into my room and sigh. Plain walls, plain floor, no décor. Nothing. Zip, zero, nada.

As I admire the astoundingly plain area around me, someone knocks on the door. "Who are you and what do you want?" I hear a laugh from the other side of the door.

"You're surprisingly cold for a fire wielder!"

Axel. Of course.

"Well, that's no thanks to Saïx. I do believe he froze my insides with his icy glares."

Axel laughs again, and the door opens. "What are you doing?" he asks as if me standing around in _my_ room is something that normal people don't do.

"I happen to be admiring the wonderfully colorful décor in this room. Very bright, very vibrant, wouldn't you agree?" I say sarcastically. Saïx seems to have put me in an extremely bad mood.

"Gosh, I sure hope you aren't this bright and sunny all the time," retorts Axel. He's good; my friends never have mastered the concept that you match sarcasm with sarcasm. In response, I roll my eyes.

"Is there a fireproof training room? I'm feeling a bit volcanic…" I turn to look at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, there would have to be. I have my days when I will burn anyone who gets in my way," he says with a smirk, and I mimic his smirk in reply. "I'd be glad to show you, if you want. Sounds like you need to warm up."

As much as I would really hate to agree with him in this precise moment, I know he's right. I nod, gesturing for him to lead the way. As an afterthought, I take off my mechanical wings, and lock them in a closet. I'm in a new place, time to become a new person. I liked my wings, but I would rather focus on controlling fire than flying.

We reach the training room in all of its glory, and Axel motions for me to follow him. I am about to point out that I already was, but decide against it. He's trying to be nice, so I shouldn't spoil it.

"Want gloves?" Axel holds up a pair of black leather gloves.

"No, I prefer to use my raw power. Much stronger when it isn't being filtered." He nods, and puts on gloves of his own.

"Well, I like them. My powers are pretty strong, so I would rather have more control over them."

I follow him to the center of the room, and he begins to play with fire, bouncing it off the walls and simple things like that. I, however, summon a small flame and let it run over my hand, like a bug crawling over a leaf. I let the flame linger in the middle of my palm, and then think about Saïx, and how mad he had been making me only ten minutes before. I watch it for a moment, and then blow on it. The flame flies off my palm like dandelion seeds in the wind, and forms Saïx. The fiery Saïx gives me an icy stare, and I clench my fist, and the flame figure summons a weapon, and charges.

I dodge the attack, and throw flame after flame after flame at it, each hitting it square in the chest, pushing it back and away from me. I let the flaming Saïx come within attacking distance of me, and then hold my hand in front of me, and clench my fist, moving it towards the ground, and the figure dissipates into the small flame in my hand again. I flip my hand over and clench my fist again, and the flame disappears.

"Wow," says Axel with awe in his voice. "That's an interesting way to handle fire."

"I've been able to do that for a while now, but it's been a while since I've actually done it. Sort of gave up using certain fire skills when I took those wings that Exa made me."

"Are you ever gonna use those wings again?" asks Axel. I look at my bitten-down nails, considering my answer carefully.

"Probably not. I mean, I don't know. If Xemnas wanted me to, who am I to say no? But when it's just me, I won't."

Axel opens his mouth, but is interrupted when Nix and Demyx walk in. "We thought we heard some voices! We were going to come do some training, as ordered by a very unhappy Saïx," says Demyx, glancing at me when he says Saïx. "But if you guys are busy blowing things up, we'll go to the other one."

I shake my head. "We can share. I'll just keep my avatars on this half," I say, motioning to the section of the room Axel and I are standing in. Nix looks at me, confused.

"Avatars? Like, the ones that I can summon?"

"No, not quite. I can create avatars of anyone, as long as I have a clear picture of what they look like."

Demyx and Nix stare at me, astonished. "I thought only water mages could summon avatars!" says Demyx. "Looks like I was really wrong."

I laugh, and then look over at the entrance, as everyone else, who I guess belongs to Spy Agency XIII, as I have begun to call it, file in. I look over questioningly at Axel, who answers my question. "Group training sessions. We duel to see what we need to practice and what we have improved on since last time. Different themes each time. Like, last session's theme was Opposites Attract."

Demyx walks to the sidelines and Axel, Nix, and I follow. We watch as Xemnas takes his place in the center of the room, where fiery Saïx was first summoned a short while ago. He looks at the crowd of people, and then begins to speak.

"This training session's theme will be Kicking the Hornet's Nest. Each of you will challenge a partner who is more powerful than you, and attempt to win a duel against them. It will be a contest of sorts. The winner from each pair will move on to challenge another winner, until we have two left," he says in a slow, deep voice. Saïx whispers something in his ear, and he nods. "I will choose your partners."

Everyone waits in anticipation while Xemnas runs his eyes over the other 12 members in the room, and then he speaks again. "Xigbar, pair with Demyx. Xaldin, with Exikta. Zexion, pair with Dixmarna. Axel and Nixdosma, Exandra with Roxas, Saïx with Luxord. We'll start with Xigbar and Demyx."

Demyx and Xigbar make their way to the center, and begin to spar on Xemnas' command. The fight is quick. Demyx is quickly defeated with only a few blasts from Xigbar. Xaldin and Exikta complete their fight fast, with Exikta defeated as well. As I make my way to the center with Zexion, I think up a strategy. _This would be a great time to practice my avatars,_ I think as Zexion opens a book and begins to flip through the pages. After a few moments, Xemnas gives us the signal to start dueling. I summon my small flame and let it run over my hand while Zexion continues to flip through his book with concentration. I decide on what form my avatar should take, and wait for Zexion. Xemnas begins to look impatient, and yells "Hurry up already! We don't have all day!" I smirk at him, and continue to let the flame trail over my hand, and then let it rest in my palm.

Trailing my eyes on the crowd of people standing around, I look back at the flame and blow on it, aiming my hand into the air. To my pleasure, an avatar of me with my silver wings forms and soars over Zexion without him noticing. But before my avatar can strike, he holds up his hand and the fire avatar dissipates back into my hand. He looks up at me, and grins. He snaps his book shut and waves his hand, causing avatars of his own to appear and charge at me. I summon two keyblades and dodge the charging avatars, sending a blast of fire at Zexion.

I summon two more avatars, and to my surprise, one is Saïx and the other is Demyx. Saïx I can understand, but Demyx? Where did my mind wander off to? I glance at the flaming Saïx and Demyx and thrust my hand forward, sending them charging at Zexion, knocking him off his feet. He is about to pick himself up, when something knocks me down. I look up and see my friend Jeffrey looking down at me, grinning goofily. I am about to say something, when it occurs to me what Zexion can do: illusions. This Jeffrey is not real. In fact, he's as real as my avatars. He's solid, but doesn't exist.

I jump up and send a blast of fire at illusion-Jeffrey, and he disappears when it hits him. I turn back to Zexion to see him dueling with fire-Saïx, and failing. Even as just flame, Saïx seems to be fairly strong. I can only imagine how strong the real Saïx is...

As all of this goes through my head, another illusion has me on the ground, with its foot on top of my stomach, effectively pinning me down. I don't recognize this illusion, though I think I should. I hear Zexion's voice about 6 feet away. "Can you call of your avatar? Please? I'm getting my ass handed to me! Which isn't fair seeing as I've already beat you."

I laugh, and dissipate fire-Saïx, and the illusion above me disappears. I get up, brush myself off, and turn to Zexion. "Good job," I say with a smile. He nods, and we return to the sidelines. Axel makes his way over to me and whispers to me,

"You know, you and Zexion didn't actually fight each other. You had your minions doing the dirty work."

I brush him off. "I'd like to see you try to summon at least one decent avatar," I retort. I watch as he and Nix prepare to fight. Their fight doesn't last long, and fills the training room with a lot of steam and smoke. Axel, of course, won.

Exa actually beat Roxas, but he doesn't have magic like she does. All he has is two keyblades that don't have any special powers except looking cool in combat. When she wins, I comment to her that Roxas looked like an easy opponent. "He is," she giggles in my ear. "I'll fail miserably against anyone else!"

I laugh quietly. "I don't know, you've got a leg up on all of us: you can use every type of magic known to the worlds!" She waves her hand in my face dismissively, as is her fashion.

"Whatever. Think I can beat Zexion?"

"You? Beat him? I don't know..."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You know I love you!"

"Yeah."

**Author's Note: It's done! And I'm still alive! So, Jeffrey really is my best friend, and his Nobody has made an appearance in Different (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go click on my penname and read the fanfiction Different by Berry/Dran). I'm thinking about having Dixy as my main PoV for this story, especially since she's my Nobody. Berry/Dran can have Exa's PoV, since she's Berry/Dran's Nobody and therefore is not my responsibility. **

**As always, go check out Berry/Dran/Exa's fanfictions! They are really good. Trust me. I've read them ten times over and always enjoy seeing how she's updated them in her journals at lunch, even if she's only written a sentence.**

**Review! It means that my writing might actually be interesting to someone else other than me!**

**-Wind/Cayl/Dixy**


End file.
